narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation
The Narutopedia reserves the right to remove any question that could be answered by reading the article. Casket Is it not reasonable to assume that the third casket contained what was meant to be Lord Fourth Hokage, as Sarutobi made sure to stop it? ShieldmaidenI live by honor and die like a warrior 04:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. --Puppet King' 00:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :: It couldn't be the Fourth Hokage because his soul is trapped inside de Shinigami, so he can't be brough back to life with this jutsu. L Mars (talk) 11:57, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Please keep this sort of speculation on fan fora. :::Considering the circumstances, it is beyond ridiculous to think the third coffin held anyone other than the Fourth Hokage, but there is simply not solid evidence for it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I think the unseen body is the sage of six paths ::::Don't forget the fact that Orochimaru knew nothing of of Shiji Fuujin before that fight. It's not unreasonable to assume that Orochimaru was attempting to summon the 4th. It is however, a screw up that Sarutobi made it a note to stop it when he knew that the 4th couldn't possibly be in there because his soul is trapped within the Shinigami. :Where exactly does it ever say you can't be brought out of the Shinigami's stomach? Wouldn't Minato be able to be summoned and then if he dies he just goes back inside the Death God? Because they make it fairly apparent that the Coffin Hiruzen blocked was Minato...Orochimaru summons 3 coffins, 1st and 2nd Hokages come out, the coffin with the 4 on it is stopped, does anything else have to be said? At least mention on the page that this could very possibly have been Minato, who else would it have been? ::But Minato would'nt've scared Madara. and Kabuto even stats: Don't Worry, No one knows about it." So it has to be someone that he is terrified of. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:10, April 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::I think it could be madaras brother because they are equal in strenght and its more logical to me than the fourth or the sage of the six paths ITACHI'95 (talk) 18:37, April 12, 2010 (UTC)ITACHI'95 i dont understand...when orochimaru did it he definitley summoned the 4th. though he is in the shinigami, it is possible for him to be REANIMATED. His body and his soul.... are seperate and the shinigami asside, it is said that the 4th was one of the strongest warriors hence sarutobi stopped it + he knew this because of the 4 on the coffin. in Kabuto's case it could be the fourth but i tend to feel that it was most likley the SOSP; sage of six paths. Also it could be his bro dude to them both being equaly strong. But until it is revealed, we have no idea due to there being no hints what so ever. Wolfvang Yeah I'm pretty sure it was Minato that Orochimaru was going to summon, but as for the unknown that Kabuto brought out, I think it was Shisui. I would not want it to be the Sage of the Six Paths, that would be way too epic and Kabuto couldn't be that powerful...but I know anything's possible... I agree that Orochimaru was going to summon Minato, but as for Kabuto, I know it could be Shishui, but did you ever think that the last Casket might be the body of Madara's Brother? I doubt it was the sage of six paths only cause pain was one of the bodies kabuto summoned. Dj q-pid (talk) Could have been the Fourth Kazekage or Mizukage. We can speculate to the world is destoryed a bllion timesover but till Kishi saids something, it is not the fourth hokage or any kage for that matter.Saimaroimaru (talk) 22:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible that the unidentified person in the kasket is Hashirama Senju? Since he's the only person I could think of that Madara could be scared of... User:T0rw0ri (talk) 16:41 May 26th 2010(GMT+1) Did anyone think that the body in the sixth casket could be from Madara himself? It's not too farfetched considering so little is known about Madara huh? :) :Then who would Tobi be? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) How did Madara phrase his reaction to the sixth coffin? Didn't he say Kabuto was, in so many words, insane to have summoned him/her/it? Arrancar79 (talk) 23:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Not really, he was just very surprised and somewhat angry. We really know three things about who is in the casket: :# Kabuto thinks it's important enough to Madara to give him no choice but to agree with Kabuto's plans. :# Madara thought it was impossible/extremely difficult to obtain (information on) whatever is in the coffin. :# Kabuto thinks Madara doesn't want anyone to know about what is in the coffin. :—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you. While the identity may not be known, I think that's enough to rule out who it's not, or a great many people at least. Arrancar79 (talk) 00:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: On the idea of the third casket being Minato. Orochimaru could have been making an attempt to summon him. Not going to speculate if it would even work or not, but in the heat of battle The third may have not wanted to take a chance at it working. Most of it is speculative, but it should help with the page still in a way.Darthwin (talk) 21:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Who's to say it wasn't the fourth Kazekage he just killed? Arrancar79 (talk) 21:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Chaper 489 Did Kabuto sacrifice the Taki-nin's bodies for the technique?--GoDai (talk) 01:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :No as you can see Anko inspecting it in the same chapter. Though since only one body is shown he may have used the other 2. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe he attacked a few others before for the one shown for the sacrifice. Either that or he needs less (or possibly none at all) bodies to use the technique.--GoDai (talk) 02:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::We can only speculate but speculation can't go in the article. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 02:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::What are you talking about, even Madara admited it --'--Monkeyworld WTF!? I can guesstimate Kakuzu and Sasori but how exactly did Kabuto find Nagato and especially Deidara (after blowing himself supposedly to bits) and Itachi? (last time we saw him he was with Madara and Zetsu)Questionaredude (talk) 04:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Read how the jutsu works before you comment. You only insult yourself when you don't. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 04:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Those aren't their "actual" bodies, just mere sacrifices. Those sacrifices are then covered in dust an ash (by the technique) to create the looks of the souls that inhabit those sacrifices. madara probably accepted the offer of kabuto because kabuto bring izuna uchiha(madaras brother) to life again Alive again? Would Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Nagato, and Itachi be considered alive again because of this jutsu? Evilpuppy123 (talk) 07:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :No. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 07:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) hidan now we know hidan isnt dead because kabuto diddnt bring him back so we can infer hidan is still alive. :Hidan is listed as being incapacitated.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Plus you don't know if Kabuto wants Hidan with him, or if he could summon him (more chakra spent or he dind't had the necessary corpse) L Mars (talk) 19:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: This technique involves bringing back a deceased person. Hidan is still dying due to lack of nutrition where Shikamaru left him. Omnibender - Talk - 19:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Unless I am mistaken, Hidan was only buried about a month before Kabuto resurrected everyone. It is unknown how long it takes for Hidan to die, and Kabuto would most likely not try to resurrect him unless he knew for sure that Hidan was dead. Also, it should be noted that Kabuto did not merely resurrect allies. Nagato did turn to Naruto's side after they came face to face. But anyways, the point is that we can't assume anything about Kabuto's use of the jutsu at this point. He did what he did because Kishimoto wanted him to do it. As far as I am concerned, the case is closed. Making assumptions would merely be speculation. Ryne 91 (talk) 19:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ryne I slightly agree with ryne, though hidan had to use his technique to stay alive, so assuming he is still burried (or his head at least) then he is very likley to have died. Nutrition dosent really count due to him not having a stomach. + Hidan is not good with multiple opponents rather only a couple/1. So even if he is dead i doubt he would be wanted. Kazaku made up for most of hidans flaws. + If you think back, hidan was always recieving fatal attacks which would not be wanted on the battle field. Wolfvang Hidan Isnt died ..its mentioned that he dien slowly due to his lose of vitmins or wtf Hidan is dead the only reason Hidan was ever immortal was beacues he made sacrifices to his god without those sacrifices he is mortal :Hidan shouldn't be dead yet. His immortality was hinged on his sacrifices to Jashin now that he is unable to perform those rituals he'll die eventually and if he isn't dead Kabutomaru cannot summon him --Cerez365 (talk) 17:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Dependency on sacrifices to maintain his immorality was a bad translation. ~SnapperT '' 18:05, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Itachi WTF???!! Itachi has been summoned but now he got no eyes cos they r currently with Sasuke so wat does he bring 2 da table? Plus think of Sasuke's surprise when he sees his bro back in action... (talk) 23:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC)Ulti Da Naruto Fan Forgive me for the rudeness, but ''read the article before asking the obvious. Omnibender - Talk - 23:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) He might not get to see his bro because it will take him awhile for his eyes to heal or whatever and madara might want to seperate them to avoid any problems. The resurrected Itachi and others still retain their abilities, at least to an extent as seen when the 1st and 2nd were resurrected. Their power lies in their soul. Itachi's physical body was removed of its eyes, not his spiritual. So he would bring a lot to the table. However, not to full strength as seen when the 1st and 2nd were resurrected.--Knizes (talk) 19:09, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Who's to say he won't be in full power? When Hiruzen fought Hashirama and Tobirama he said they were strong as ever. Omnibender - Talk - 21:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :In any case Itachi will be godly without his eyes anyway. and we're not sure how the jutsu works completely as it's supposed to summon souls to be placed into "earthly vessels" maybe their eyes were obscured for a reason. --Cerez365 (talk) 17:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) You must take into account that Itachi was an Anbu-class ninja at a young age and a greatly powerful ninja regardless of the Sharingan. The Uchiha Clan is famous for Fire-type Ninjutsu, which Itachi is shown to be prominent in. And he can probably still use powerful Genjutsu, just not Tsukuyomi(because no Mangekyou on account of Sasuke). He is still a force to be reckoned with.Dangerwilddan (talk) 02:27, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Itachi will be as he was before his death. Read the F*ing jutsu. Arrancar79 (talk) 02:27, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Name Doesn't "土" mean "Earth"? Is it possible for it to mean "World"? Or is it that "穢土" as one word means "Impure World"?--GoDai (talk) 19:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :It also means ground or world. That has different meanings. ::Earth (as in "Ground" or "Land") is "地." "World" is "世界." That's what I go by after I learned Japanese. By what I know, "土" is "Earth (as in "dirt" or "soil," and like Earth Release 土遁)." --GoDai (talk) 06:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Nowadays, 土 is mostly used to refer to soil and ground, but it does have an archaic meaning of country and world. For instance, the Amida Buddha's Pure Land is called , means birthplace, means homeland or mainland, and means the whole country. :::穢土 refers to the world we humans are living in. The opposite of the Amida Buddha's Pure Land. The Impure World. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see, so it means something like "unholy" in this case?--GoDai (talk) 04:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Holy and unholy are rather difficult to use in a purely Buddhist context, as there are no true gods to declare what is holy and what is not. The Impure World is impure because it is corrupted, filled with people bound by earthly desires and thus by their Karma. The Pure Land is pure because it is free of earthly corruptions, allowing the people living their to build off their Karma until they reach enlightenment. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) When ? When did Tobirama Senju use this jutsu ???? --Petar93 (talk) 17:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Did you read the last chapter.--Deva 27 (talk) 17:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) yeah and that is why i asked was it in the anime or in the manga because i might have missed it --Petar93 (talk) 17:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :He was never shown using it, it was just said that he could.--Deva 27 (talk) 17:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Summoning: Impure World Resurrection ?? It a bit weird in the manga look analyze: the bodies namely Kakuzu, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Nagato : :*'Kakuzu': Konoha has possesion of Kakuzu for autopsy to study the damage of the Rasen-shuriken? :*'Itachi': Akatsuiki has this bodies if they don't how can madara give itachi's eyes to sasuke? :*'Deidara': Didn't he use C0 Jutsu? So there is nosign of his corpse? :*'Sasori': Didn't Kankuro has Sasori's body stated in the manga during Sasuke's attack? :*'Nagato': Didn't Konan had Nagato's and Yahiko"s body? Can anyone clarify this? -joboyaltar--Joboyaltar (talk) 11:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ** Please read the description of the Jutsu. You dont need the body, just the soulL Mars (talk) 11:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) those are just the souls not there corpse so kabuto sacrificed someones body in order for nagato kakuzu deidara sasori and itachi's spirit to go to that body he dont need there real corpse when using this tech just the spirit and the sacrificed body!!!!!!!!! It would be nice if y'all signed your posts, ya know. But i agree: Why don't you people READ the dammit article before you ask the same doubt asked by at least 100 odd people before you? This wiki is full of the same question!! [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 17:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) kabuto said he had surpass the former users o this jutsu so maybe he dont need any corpse to bring the souls of the death--Sasuke exiled (talk) 19:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC)sasuke exiled i don't think anybody knows the answer but please discuss this does itachi still have his sharingan and does nagato has his rinnegan ? its his soul so does the eye doujutsu sticks to it or does they have just normal eyes ?(i don't see nagato with normal eyes) --Petar93 (talk) 16:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Probably, when Orochimaru summoned Hashirama, he could still use Wood Release jutsu. Kekkei genkai appear to be tied to the soul. And since Kabuto claims he's better with the jutsu than Oro was, it's only logical to assume that they'll still have their abilities. Omnibender - Talk - 17:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Probably should include it somewhere in the article that hashirama could still use his kekkei genkai. - SimAnt 17:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) it didn't seem my question to be stupid huh :D --Petar93 (talk) 19:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Summoning: IWR - special fuda tag In the description of this skill, the returned soul retains its own free-will until a special fuda tag is placed. The descriptions describes how to destroy the returned soul - but never makes it clear if the soul can ever regain free-will. Would removing the fuda tag give the soul its free-will back? Or has this question not been addressed yet in the series? -Tofugolem 22:40, April 10, 2010 (EDT) :Unknown. Orochimaru places the tags in the Hokage's skulls, so removal wasn't really an option. ''~SnapperT '' 03:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Soul transfer This jutsu brings the soul back into a body, then the body takes the souls shape... its just like Orochimaru's immortality jutsu, however we consider him to live afer the jutsu is use, then shouldn't Nagato, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Kakuzu be considered alive as well????--Silverblade1 (talk) 02:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Orochimaru isn't a mindless puppet, brought into this world by force and bound to another person's will. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Kabuto The resurrected souls are aware of what's happening (when the 2nd told the 3rd that he was sorry), but are controlled by the summoner. Do the resurrected souls act more so defensively or offensively? Additionally if the new Kabuto is killed with these resurrected souls summoned, will the technique become void?-- (talk) 14:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :The summoned souls would follow every command the summoner gives them no matter what it is, and I think if the summoner dies the bodies would just turn to dust.--Deva 27 (talk) 14:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I do believe that the Third Hokage said that even if he killed Orochimaru, the First and Second Hokage would simply keep on fighting. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:14, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Even if the caster dies, the revived souls keep on going but it is uncertain if their intentions remain the same after the caster dies. Sasori Due to the way the jutsu works is safe to assume that this revived sasor is made of flesh and bones as opposed to a living puppet as he was for most of his later life (his grandmother said he looked just as he did when he left the village and that was many yeras prior to the begining of the story). Does this mean that this Sasori have the memories of only when he was a living human? or does he retain his memories as a living puppet? remeber that after they were brought back both the 1st and 2nd had memories of their time alive and remeber the 3rd. WhiteStrike(talk) 22:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :He was still alive even though he was a puppet, so he would still have them.--Deva 27 (talk) 22:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) cheap! doesn't the whole "cant be killed be normal means, must have soul removed to destory" take all the fun out of it??? whats the chance masashi well add a "time effect" where the revived return to human flesh? now that half the Akatsuki is back?--Silverblade1 (talk) 03:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) We don't know until we see it so we can only guess for now --Petar93 (talk) 04:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Resurrected Growth Do the resurrected shinobi have the ability to advance their powers now? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 10:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :even if they can do it i don't think they will do it on there own i mean if Kabuto is controlling them he will leave them at where their stats are (simple: Kabuto won't want that) ::The answer to this question is unknown as no summoned person has been around long enough for try however it is doubtful that they can; being dead and all. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 14:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: As stated below it's like the Trap technique used against Team Gai when trying to break into the Akatsuki hideout: the resurrected probably have a set amount of chakra, which never drops- they have unlimited physical stamina, too, like puppets. However, they probably are also unable to become stronger, which is only fair seeing as they can't grow weaker or become tired. Plus they are dead, and return to life with the powers they had at the time of their death, including their kekkei genkai. So, it's very likely that however strong they were when they died is their total potential. (talk) 14:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Just throwing this out there to add to what many are overlooking...it could be Danzo (although not likely because Madara may not be so surprised to see him since he fought him). It could be Hanzou, which would cause some surprise i believe...or worse (in my opinion) it could be Jiraiya...which would be pretty messed up. but when madara saw the las casquet he said "you bastard... . Where did you get that?" and since the soul is everything you need to perform the jutsu, it's most likely someone who's soul is sealed or destroyed even though only orochimaru and first and second hokage come to my mind (talk) 13:53, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I personally figured it would either be 1) Sage of Six Paths, or 2) Madara by some strange twist. Since other than the 1st hokage, theres no1 other than the Sage that would scare him, and if it was Madara that was resurrected, it'd kinda throw some real kinks into his "i'm madara" stuff, lol.--SkyFlicker (talk) 04:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) It could also be his brother--Endomarru (talk) 02:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Are the Resurrected Weaker? I've often seen people say that those ressurected don't retain their full power. I somewhat agree with it because I doubt that Hiruzen, even though he's stated to be the "God of all Shinobi", would be able to beat both Hashirama (who has also been stated as the strongest Hokage along with Minato and Hiruzen) and Tobirama at the height of their power. I haven't seen it officially confirmed, but I could've missed it. Anyone? Skitts (talk) 18:12, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Some might call wound regeneration stronger, not weaker. ''~SnapperT '' 18:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, i wanted to know if their chakra levels could be depleted like normal people. Or if they have an infinite supply of chakra.Neji of the gentle fist (talk) 20:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::If their chakra is available than it must be tied to their souls, but since the souls cannot be destroyed I "think" that the chakra level does not drop. One other thing, one person once said that the shinobi of that time were weaker than the modern ones, and the 1st and 2nd showed no signs of tiring in the manga despite the high-level jutsu they were performing. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't remember if this line was anime-only, but Hiruzen said something like "they are as strong as ever". With that in mind, I would say this is similar to Mirrored Sudden Attacker Technique, they have a fixed amount of chakra, which doesn't drop. Omnibender - Talk - 01:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't find any mention of Hiruzen saying they were at the same strength (at least in the manga), the closest thing was this http://onemanga.com/naruto/119/15 It could have been a mistranslation of course but that's all I could find, maybe it was said in the anime. @snapper I know that wound regeneration is a plus >_> What I was saying was that they didn't seem to be as powerful as they could have been, or at least said to have been. Not sure if that (if true) was the techniques doing or Orochimaru's (why he'd do that I'm not sure, unless he himself wanted to kill Hiruzen) *rant rant* :What about the 2nd using high level water jutsu attacks on dry land? That would require a lot of ability and power as well. Also, the wood jutsu the 1st used, breaking right through the building they are on and through the Earth Wall, would Yamato be capable of that (and yes we know his genes are not as strong, but it serves as a basis to start at)? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, they may be stronger for another reason. When Kabuto summoned Nagato and Itachi, they were fine. Nagato's article mentions how he was able to walk unhindered, and Itachi should not be weakened by his sickness since they technically have no bodies. Thus Nagato is now mobile and Itachi will not break down coughing blood as readily. Moreover, as long as no drop in chakra, they should not tire, so they will be able to outlast their opponents. I admit of course that the 1st and 2nd did not fight long enough to begin to show signs of becoming tired. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say they didn't display great power, but that they didn't seem as powerful as they were said to have been. On the note of Nagato and Itachi, that would be a plus for Itachi, no terminal illness and deteriorating eyesight, but Nagato was more formmidable as the 6 Paths (assuming he can't use the technique in his ressurected state) so that might not help him so much. It might be as Omni said, maybe they have a set amount of chakra so they were unable to use their strongest techs, similar to those under the effect of Nagato's Shapeshifting Technique. Heh, then the resurrected Nagato will bring Kabuto back to life if he dies xP jk. Skitts (talk) 20:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Never said they wouldn't be able to use their stronger techniques. You should also remember that Orochimaru wiped their minds, so they were greatly restricted by that. They weren't ninja at that point, they were mindless tools. They had no autonomy whatsoever. Omnibender - Talk - 21:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Is that a bad thing? They become true ninja that way. Moreover, Nagato was forced to use the 6 paths since he could not walk. Now he can, and with all of the abilities inside of him. This does make it easier to surprise him, but his offensive ability will be greater and with the Pains there were certain ways to deal with them and their abilities; not so much now. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) How?? Am I right in saying that the soul of the user of the Four Symbols Seal is sealed within the death god's stomach. If so how was Minato's soul used by Orochimaru just before his fight against the 3rd (in the 3rd coffin marked 'Four')? Blade()edalb (talk) 18:57, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :: You dont' know if it were Minato. And even if in the anime every sign indicates Minato, remember one thing, in the manga there were only 2 coffins, not 3. So at most the third coffin was a mistake, or something to give more "momento" to the scene. L Mars (talk) 19:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC) 3rd hokage The 3rd stopped this jutsu? How? Was it just the shuriken or some sort of earth technique.Neji of the gentle fist (talk) 22:44, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Shuriken. Which the Third threw. Omnibender - Talk - 22:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, the Third himself didn't even quite understand how he stopped the third coffin, or even if he did so at all. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) All Hokage the first(revived),second(revived),third(alive),fourth(physically revived) see what I did there?Awesomerocker (talk) 15:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Image When the anime catches up with the current arc, can we replace, or just simply add the image of Kabuto's resurrected Akatsuki members? Even though Orochimaru summoning two Hokage is a good image, I think Kabuto's use would be a good portrayal of the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 16:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Too little chakra used Dosen't it seem that an S-rank technique like this, which literally brings people back to life dosen't take as much chakra as you'd expect, Orochimaru summoned the first and second hokage without so much as taking an extra breath and more over kabuto summons six caskets and is not fatigued in the slightest.Kamakazi janabi (talk) 22:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) there goes..but we should know if the summoner is who control the those 5 casket.. would it be hard enough to control with 5 different people and attack..?including himself is six ... soo He probably just summoned the caskets at the moment and had them ready before A few questions... Can the resurrected move while they are revived? If so why don't they ever resist being bound.--Endomarru (talk) 02:19, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :The summoner has control over their movements and can override their free will. Even if they could resist, it would probably be useless. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:40, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::What if the summoner doesn't have time to place the tags on them before they start resisting? Bruxacosmica Talk 21:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::It seems to me that the summoner already has control over them from the moment they are summoned. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Than what's the point of the seal?--Endomarru (talk) 22:34, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't know, really. At first, I thought the fuda removed the personality and free will of the summon, but that doesn't fit with the summons already obeying orders — or at least not resisting — before the fuda are put inside them. ::::As it is now, all the fuda seems to do is make the summon look more lifelike. Perhaps it makes the controlling easier and/or permanently attaches the soul to the body, making it stronger. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:47, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just a guess, but it seems like before the fuda they are at 0% initiative, more like a puppet controlled completely by the summoner. I think they become self aware after the tag (looking more "alive" as a visual cue), and must have there free will suppressed at this time. Orochimaru took more free will with his fuda tag, while Kabuto took less. Arrancar79 (talk) 21:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) "Alive" status Seeing as the six Kabuto resurrected, or at least Deidara, have some free-will and the ability to think, they would technically be alive Fangzntalonz (talk) 02:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :A thinking corpse is still a corpse. Technically, they'd all be undead. But we don't use that distinction--'TheUltimate3'~The User King~ 02:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Besides, Kabuto is still ultimately in control and can probably cancel the technique in a heartbeat. In the end, they are nothing more than puppets. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:39, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Withdrawl Doesn't Deidara get put back in his casket after Kabuto decides to leave? Is that a part of this jutsu (recalling the body)? and if so, shouldn't we add it? DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 02:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) The Resurrected Should we make a list of those resurrected?Fangzntalonz (talk) 01:38, November 3, 2010 (UTC) question above? yes someone should make a list, even thougth it sucks that predictable people got revived, I'm sure there were other stronger and more famous shinobies who died, they shoudl at least come up with a few random newones so it seems more credible and not cheap Liveing again? alright so i know it would be kind of repetitive, but there are alot of characters i like on naruto that have been revived by kabuto. so if kabuto dies, will yugito nii, sasori, itachi, and a few other people who were revived get their lives back? like will they be able to go live their lives again? like say if asuma is revived, can he go back to kurenai and take care of his kid? - ĶЄʌîΏ ::Nope once a character is dead, he or she is dead. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 00:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi that in no way answered my question im not talking about their use in the plot line im talking about the jutsu in general. like say if yugito nii were revived, and kabuto died before anyone could destroy her, would she still have body and soul and be able to go and live in her village again? since its her soul and since kabuto perfected it HER body, as well as her own free will, doesnt that make her alive again? so cant she just go back to her own village after kabuto is inevitably killed? --ĶЄʌîΏ (talk) 23:21, November 4, 2010 (UTC) List Request After Naruto #515, most people are coming to this article to find out exactly WHO is being revived using this technique. (Especially during the 4th Shinobi War). What I'm saying is, the Impure World Resurrection page needs is a list of all the people who have been revived by the jutsu. The list should include links to the article of those who are being revived... for example Asuma Sarutobi. I know a lot of people who would be very interested in this type of edit. Unfortunately, since I don't know the protocols of this wikia, I'm not the best person for the job. -- (talk) 20:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I agree let's do that since others who read 515 will just come to see how was revived.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 21:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi ::It would be simpler to use semantics, especially since new characters will be revealed as time goes on. To use semantics, however, there needs to be a word to use for the revived. Are they ever given a particular designation in the series? Maybe during Third vs. Orochimaru? ''~SnapperT '' 22:33, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::They have never given a more specific name than 'deceased'. If we're going to do this semantically — and I personally don't really see why everything should be done with semantics; it has brought as much problems as it has convenience — perhaps it would be best to classify everyone revived by a tensei ninjutsu as 'resurrected' with tags indicating what technique was used to resurrect them. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I see where your going with this Sho. So it'll be like this: Age: Resurrected KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:51, November 4, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::::So what'll happen when they die again? it seems like a lot of work just for the fact that they were resurrected. Maybe it would be better to have a list of people on the page that have been resurrected by this technique.--Cerez365 (talk) 22:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Semantics means things don't need to be updated in multiple places; for example, when a character uses a jutsu, only the jutsu page needs editing and not the character's infobox too. Semantics also allows narrowing results; for example, only listing "resurrected" of a particular village, rank, or some other arbitrary classification. Some semantic short cuts are better than others; I'm not a huge fan of the parent way of creating familial relationships because of the delay in updating, though it seems to be faster now than it once was. ''~SnapperT '' 22:57, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Now I'm confused. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Can't we simply copy the list of deaths from the plot page, paste it here and change the sections accordingly? Coding does wonders when listing stuff in multiple articles and infoboxes, but this is one page. How much stuff can there go in the box? Put just what is strictly necessary. Omnibender - Talk - 23:09, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps a new search value "Resurrected", and leave a link to the list of characters in the article? Arrancar79 (talk) 01:23, November 5, 2010 (UTC)